In order to perform layout planning of a location, such as a building, it may be advantageous to create a three dimensional (3D) model of the location. Viewing the 3D model may grant the planner a perspective of the location that would otherwise be unavailable. For example, by using a 3D model the planner may efficiently position system components based on the physical limitations of the location. In order to create a 3D model, a user may be required to take various measurements of a location and employ complicated and expensive software to draw the location, which may be time consuming and may require substantial expertise and/or training on the part of the user.